Aaaah, technologie
by Amie-H
Summary: Qui ne sait jamais énervé devant son PC ? Stella n'est pas une exception.


**Titre :** Je le veux

**Auteur :** Amie-H

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Mac/Stella

**Genre :** General/Humour

**Statut :** One-shot

**Disclamer :** Les personages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Anthony E. Zuiker et de CBS.

**Note de l'auteur**: Après avoir passé mes nerfs sur mon PC, je me suis demandé comment mes experts préférés s'en sortiraient. J'ai un peu peur de n'avoir pas respecté le personnage de Stella, mais bon, elle a aussi un tempérament de feu quand elle veut. Donc voilà, j'ai écrit ça aux sons des insultes de ma sœur sur notre amour de PC qui refusait de charger le programme tout bête de Word ô_o.

Enjoy !

_Aaaah, technologie..._

Le menton en appui sur une main, Stella étouffa un grognement de frustration. Machinalement, elle agita la souris. Non pas que ça ait un effet quelconque, _en tout cas pas sur le programme en cours_ mais c'était mieux que perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

Elle souleva un peu la souris, et la laissa retomber. Elle recommença le geste trois, quatre fois, et se lassa.

28% du téléchargement effectué. 32 minutes restantes. 31 minutes 52, 30 minutes 03, 40 minutes...

La scientifique eut l'envie soudaine de se claquer le front sur le bureau. Mauvaise idée, ça ne changerait rien à la lenteur de son pc... Tout ce qu'elle gagnerait, c'était d'amplifier son mal de tête.

25 minutes restantes. 29% du téléchargement effectué.

Stella se demanda un court instant s'il existait une espèce de petit diable rouge caché derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur. La vermine. Il devait bien rire, planqué derrière son rectangle de téléchargement...

Consciente de se rendre ridicule, la jeune femme appuya délicatement sur l'arrête de son nez avec son pouce et son index. Elle expira lentement, et ouvrit les yeux.

35% du téléchargement effectué. Brave garçon.

37 minutes restantes. Enflure...

Elle songea à simplement fermer l'appareil et à rentrer chez elle, mais elle voulait écrire cette lettre. Et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas admis tout haut, elle ne voulait pas laisser cet engin gagner.

_*Ça t'apprendra... Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les petits diables rouges... ... Besoin d'un café d'urgence, moi...*_

Après ce qui parut _et qui fut_ une éternité, le regard morne que Stella posait sur l'écran s'alluma d'une étincelle.

98% du téléchargement effectué. 1 minute 50 restantes.

Elle se redressa sur son siège, rassérénée, quand un autre rectangle s'afficha :

Une erreur s'est produite lors du téléchargement.

Recommencer ? Annuler ?

Elle épuisa sa réserve de patience pour le mois à venir, et cliqua ''calmement'' sur Annuler.

Tant pis pour le nouveau programme, elle se contenterait de l'ancien.

Ancien qui n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer, décida la scientifique, quand la page de Word se bloqua.

« Laisse-moi au moins commencer... » Supplia-t-elle presque.

La page s'ouvrit enfin, et avec elle le célèbre petit icône d'aide. Celui-ci s'empressa de demander à l'utilisateur du clavier s'il voulait un coup de main pour rédiger le document.

« Non ! » S'énerva Stella en cliquant sur la croix.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur. Quand elle eut regagné assez de sang-froid pour taper sur le clavier sans vouloir assassiner l'unité centrale, elle s'installa confortablement, et commença à pianoter.

Pas plus de trente secondes plus tard, les mots ne s'affichèrent plus sur l'écran.

_*Formidable... Et je n'ai même pas sauvegardé.*_

Elle agita la souris, mais rien ne se produisit.

_*De mieux en mieux...*_

Ctrl ; Alt ; Suppr.

Elle connaissait ces trois touches les yeux fermés. Après avoir éteint le programme, elle souffla, et rouvrit Word.

L'icône se précipita pour proposer son aide.

« Non !!! » S'écria-t-elle, prête à commettre un icôno-micide sur le champ, mais se contentant de cliquer sur la petite croix.

Elle parvint à écrire cinq lignes de plus que lors du premier essai, en prenant soin de sauvegarder à toutes les lignes. Mais, arrivé à la sixième, la page Word bloqua de nouveau.

Stella écrasa les trois mêmes touches que plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci, rien ne s'ouvrit. Elle réessaya à deux reprises, toute délicatesse pour le clavier oubliée, lorsque l'écran devint bleu.

Erreur fatale.

Son poing s'écrasa lourdement sur les touches. Elle donna un second coup _à peine moins violent_ à l'unité centrale, sans résultat.

Elle réfléchit alors aux deux options qui s'offraient à elle : elle pouvait sortir son arme de service, et abréger les souffrances de cette pauvre machine, tout en se faisant plaisir. Mais elle risquait d'attirer du monde...

Ou alors elle pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre et simplement laisser tomber l'encombrant appareil. Mais si elle tuait quelqu'un avec, elle aurait du mal à expliquer son cas au juge.

_*Il était fichu, et je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Je me suis juste dit que lui offrir un baptême de l'air pour sa dernière heure était le moins que je puisse faire en remerciement des bons et loyaux services de cette... ce... ça.*_

Stella ricana. Un rire nerveux, il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle à sa situation.

Et une troisième option lui vint à l'esprit, amenant un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle se leva, débrancha tranquillement tous les câbles de l'ordinateur, et souleva l'écran dans ses bras, sur lequel elle avait jeté le clavier et la souris.

Alors que la scientifique appelait l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Don Flack.

« Stella ! Salut.

_Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

_Euh... Oui. Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un coup d'œil perplexe à l'écran d'ordinateur.

« 9a ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes.

_Tant mieux. Un coup de main ?

_Volontiers. L'unité centrale est dans mon bureau. » Répondit-elle tandis que les portes métalliques se refermaient sur elle.

« Attend ! » Appela en vain le policier. « Et je l'amène où, moi, cette UC ? » Grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Débarrassée de son fardeau, Stella alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Mac.

« Mac, je peux vous emprunter vos clés de voiture ?

_Mes clés ?

_... S'il vous plaît ? » Ajouta la jeune femme avec une petite moue.

Un peu perdu, Mac reposa son stylo.

« Et votre voiture ?

_Je suis venue en taxi, ce matin.

_Vous allez où ?

_Pas loin. Pas loin du tout. » Sourit Stella, les yeux pétillants.

Devant son enthousiasme, Mac céda. Il lui donna son trousseau, que Stella prit en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_*Mais comment fait-elle ça ?*_ Se demanda-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur.

Il allait reprendre son rapport, quand Flack passa devant sa porte, une unité centrale dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils quand Stella indiqua l'ascenseur au jeune policier. Elle le suivit, sortant du champ de vision du chef d'équipe.

Flack était reparti, plus que perplexe, après avoir déposé l'UC près de l'écran, sur le sol bétonné du parking souterrain.

Stella hésita une seconde avant d'opter pour l'énorme 4X4 du département. Les clés étaient sur le trousseau de Mac. Elle s'en voudrait si la voiture personnelle de son ami payait les frais de sa vengeance.

Vengeance... Elle laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, en même temps qu'une lueur inquiétante s'allumait dans ses pupilles émeraude.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle se glissa derrière le volant, et inséra les clés dans le contact.

Le bruit de débris écrasés lui parvint aux oreilles, et elle le savoura une dernière fois avant de garer de nouveau le véhicule.

_*Alors, Diablotin, on fait moins le fier maintenant.*_

Elle prit le temps d'admirer son œuvre, qui ne se résumait plus qu'à un amas de circuits électroniques aplatis mêlé à diverses pièces dont les formes variaient peu.

Un large sourire illuminant son visage, Stella entra en coup de vent dans le bureau de Mac, posa le trousseau de clés sur le meuble, planta un baiser sur la joue de son supérieur, et repartit comme elle était venue.

Une fois le choc passé, Mac se prit à sourire. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu faire à ce point plaisir à la scientifique, et cliqua sur la mise à jour que lui proposait son ordinateur.

\o/\o/\o/

_Fini_ =3


End file.
